The present invention relates to an animal decoy and to a method for making an animal decoy.
Many hunters, such as duck and goose hunters, have, over time, come to believe that the more realistic the appearance of a duck or goose decoy, the greater the probability that a living duck or goose will be attracted to the decoy. This belief has driven decoy developments that have included movable decoy components to simulate duck or goose positions that are feeding or resting; multiple light-weight decoys that simulate a flock of ducks or geese; and floatable decoys to simulate animals"" swimming action.
The Cripe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,709, issuing Mar. 15, 1994, describes a duck decoy that includes a flat decoy body and a photographic duck image on a surface of the flat decoy body. The surface of the flat decoy body is treated with a corona discharge. Ultraviolet inks transfer the photographic image to the treated decoy body. An outer coat of transparent ultraviolet ink with silica particles is applied. The silica particles impart a low reflectivity to the image.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a method for making a three-dimensional animal decoy with realistic photographic detail. The method includes photographing an array of views of an animal that is to be the subject of the decoy. The photographic views are arranged to make a flattened, three-dimensional aerial body view of the animal. A screen template is prepared that receives the aerial body view by transferring an image of the aerial view onto the screen template. The aerial body view on the screen template is transferred to one or more polymeric sheets by screen printing. A mold is prepared having the three-dimensional shape of the body of the animal which is the subject of the decoy. The polymeric sheet, with the flattened, two-dimensional aerial view, is positioned over the three-dimensional mold and, with application of heat and pressure, is permanently formed into a body of a three-dimensional animal decoy that has photographically realistic features. The present invention also includes a decoy made by this method.
One other embodiment of the present invention comprises a three-dimensional animal decoy body having photographic, realistic details. The animal decoy is comprised of an outer polymeric shell enclosing a volume of space, shaped like a body of the animal. The polymeric shell is printed with features of the animal that has been photographed.
An additional embodiment of the present invention includes a kit that comprises a decoy main body, the main body illustrated with animal features having photographic detail. The kit also comprises a decoy head that is attachable to the main body.